Oral care compositions in the form of solid, semi-solid, or encapsulated compositions positioned within the bristles of a tooth brushing device are known
Cetylpyridinium chloride (CPC) is an ingredient commonly employed as an antibacterial agent in oral care compositions, but not in gelatin encapsulated liquid oral care compositions.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide gelatin encapsulated liquid oral care compositions comprising CPC. It is further desired to provide oral care devices comprising gelatin capsules containing liquid oral care compositions comprising CPC.